Weapons in the Form of Words
by Fairy Lights TM
Summary: NOT a songfic. Aren't spells and charms just weapons in the form of words? And Harry is hoping, that in his fight against Voldemort, he and his team have the best weapons on their side... or else they're doomed. HG, HR


**So, ****Weapons in the Form of Words**__**isn't exactly a songfic, actually it's not at all. Just the title and part of the first sentence belong to Fall Out Boy, and I used them just because they're true. Aren't spells and charms just weapons in the form of words? And to win this war against Voldemort… isn't it most important to have the best weapons? **

"…_Harry… This isn't a war… it's an arms race… keep your friends close… your enemies closer…and your best weapons the closest…"_

_Harry looked up from the blurred writings of a man's last will. Tearing off his glasses, he chunked them at the wall . "I HATE YOU!" _

_He collapsed, then, clutching the paper to his heart. "I hate you so much." he whispered. _

00000000000000000

Harry slipped out of bed early the next morning. Hearing the muddle downstairs, he groaned. If this was the calm before the storm, then he didn't want to be in the storm. _Oh but you have too._ he thought. _If not, there will be an everlasting era of chaos._

Harry chuckled, even though the situation was grim. _When did I become philosophical? _

There was a knock on the door. "Harry?" the door creaked open. "Oh, I was hoping you were up." Ginny continued to walk in.

He sat back onto the bed, feeling much older than his mere twenty years. Ginny sat beside him.

"Do you want to take a vacation?"

Harry laughed. "Me? Take a vacation? The Boy Who Lived take a vacation the day before the final battle? Right. Sure. Let's pack."

Ginny frowned. "Fine then. I was just trying to help. I didn't mean somewhere far. Just… maybe over to the states for a couple of hours. A trip to Rome?"

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just-

"Nervous? Scared? Shocked? Worried?"

"-tired."

Ginny huffed. "Oh."

"Ginny! Harry! Ronald! Breakfast is ready!" 

They laughed as they heard Ron immediately stumble down the hallway.

Harry had found peace in staying at Number Twelve Grimauld Place. It had an air of respect about it. But it also saddened him to think that the last owner died an untimely death, a death that he watched happen.

Harry got dressed and followed Ginny downstairs to the kitchen, where the most of the order was happily wolfing down Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"'Ello mate." Ron said, stuffing his face with sausage.

"Ah good morning Harry! Ginny, when I sent you upstairs to wake him up, I didn't mean for you to wait for him to get dressed!" Mrs. Weasley scorned, unknowingly making the two blush. "I could have used your help down here!"

"Sorry Mum, we were talking." Ginny explained, looking down as she took her seat at the table.

"Sure you were." Everyone said simultaneously. Except Mrs. Weasley, of course.

"Ah! Hello, everyone!" Mr. Weasley said as he walked in. "Beautiful morning!"

Harry couldn't imagine why everyone was so cheery the day before they all could die. He hoped it wasn't for his sake.

"Ginny," he whispered, "I think I'll take that trip to Rome this afternoon after all."

Ginny smiled, nodding.

Harry looked up from his full plate to look at the people surrounding him. Remus, cutting up with the twins, who were home from the store. Bill and Charlie, laughing about something with their father, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Ginny discussing colors of wedding gowns. Harry had noticed a drastic change in Tonks lately. She seemed almost back to normal, tripping more often and laughing at herself even more frequently. Sirius would be glad. Ron was sitting silently next to Hermione, who was talking animatedly to him about something. Ron just ate. And then there were his parents, arguing loudly about something at the far end of the table…

_his parents?_

Harry blinked to see two empty chairs. He quickly rubbed at his eyes.

"Well, Harry and I are off, Mum. We're going on a short trip. We'll be back later tonight."

"Seven O'clock _sharp_, Ginerva! I don't want you keeping Harry out late!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she pulled Harry out the door, "You'd think I was the one taking her child away, not the other way around."

Harry grinned. Why shouldn't he be happy? After all, he wouldn't be tomorrow.

**A/N:**

**Yes, the will was Dumbledore's. Review, please?**

**It'll be your birthday present to me!**

**Emma**

**my mother is making me point out that my birthday is not until Dec. 1****st****, but just in case you forget then, you could review now and call it even: ) **


End file.
